zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Hopps, Honorary Vixen
Around February, there were usually sales all over the finest stores and malls in Zootopia. Judy always went there eager to spend some of her well-earned money. Sometimes she went shopping with Mrs. Otterton, Gazelle or Fru Fru, but now her husband Nick was accompanying her. It had been quite a fun day for her in the city. Even though the rabbit had been shopping in big brand stores too, like buying a purse from Chatnel or new lingerie from Vicdoeria´s Secret, she still preferred the smallest stores the most. Not only because Judy liked their old-fashioned charm, but some of them donated their earnings to the poor children of Zootopia as well. Nick had been with her the whole day, carrying her shopping bags along the way like a gentleman. They had also taken a break to share some ice cream in a local café, before continuing shopping. Now, the two were returning to their home in Bunnyburrow. “Hope they´re not too heavy for you, sweetie”, Judy smiled. Nick had to carry at least six shopping bags. “Not at all, Carrots. Besides, its good exercise for me to carry my bunny´s bags such a long way”, the fox laughed. They entered their home burrow, and placed the bags on the ground. As Judy counted the bags, she noticed that Nick had brought in one extra. “Purse, some new ornaments, lingerie, new shoes, a new Ipod, a new watch, a better carrot pen…what´s in this bag?” she inspected them all before noticing it. “Oh, I just bought something for you only. You´ll see in a moment”, Nick winked playfully. Judy giggled. She always loved surprises, especially ones from her husband. She went to bake some apple pie for the two. After it was put in the oven, Nick came to her. “You know, there´s a very special tradition among us foxes that we haven´t put to use yet”, he said. “What could it be?” Judy got curious. “I learned it from my grandmother. When a fox has the closest and the greatest non-fox friend in his or her life that he or she connects with, the fox can declare the friend as a honorary fox or a honorary vixen. Those possessing that title are held in high regard among us foxes, according to the tradition. It often involves giving one a fox-related gift to celebrate it too”, Nick told. “Fascinating. Has this ever been done among couples?” Judy wondered. “No yet to my knowledge. But I am going to be the first one. I, Nick Hopps, hereby declare you, Judy Hopps, as a honorary vixen!” Nick declared and opened the bag. “Oh thank you, Mr. Fox! I am honored”, she bowed. “Now I shall honor it by giving my gift to you. Close your eyes, and no peeking!” Nick said. Judy closed her eyes, as Nick came to her. She wondered what the gift was as she felt her husband´s paws around her. As she got to open her eyes, Judy looked in a mirror and smiled. Nick had dressed her up in an adorable fox hoodie with fitting ears and a tail. “Do you like it?” Nick asked. “Oh, it´s wonderful!” Judy giggled and blushed. She truly looked like a fox´s wife now, and the warm hoodie would be useful during wintertime especially. “With all the beautiful model and actress vixens there are in Zootopia, none of them are as beautiful as you are, my honorary vixen-bunny ”, Nick said. He figured out that because he had already become a part of the Hopps family after they got married, he should bring out his fox legacy more on Judy too. “I guess now I can pose as a fox myself and try to get into restaurants made for them, just like with Finnick and that elephant café”, Judy joked and Nick laughed. “I don´t think you even need to do that. The sly bunny who´s known as the hero of the city is pretty much welcome anywhere”, he added. “I´m really starting to like the traditions of your kind, Nick”, Judy said. She remembered how Nick introduced her first to their mating traditions during New Year´s Eve, and now this. Nick hugged her gently. He was very glad that his kind was getting respect after being under prejudice for so long. Soon, Nick and Judy shared some apple pie with whipped cream as they sat on their living room couch, watching their favourite crime drama on TV. Judy kept on wearing her new fox hoodie the whole day. The rabbit was very happy to possess the title of Nick´s honorary vixen. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years